


King's Contact

by WhatifStoryTeller



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Contact - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Natsu, Heir of the Throne, Kings & Queens, Love Triangles, Poison, genderbent, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatifStoryTeller/pseuds/WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Igneel has only one choice left when all of his daughter's suitors are married off. King Makarov has two sons but he cannot decide which should be the next heir to the throne. The oldest is prideful brute, while the other is a trickster who spread lies. Whichever one Natsha chooses to marry will become the next King. Fem!Natsu Fem!Natsu&Laxus/Sting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The two kings united together in the large room. Their palms patting the others' back as their chests brushed against each other. "My good friend," the oldest of the pair greeted as he pulled back from the bear hug. His eyes glanced from the king's head to his toe, observing the changes he made since the last time they met.

"So is it gold or sliver now?" the other one commented as he probed one of his friend's spiked hair.

"You are still pink as ever." He swatted his friend's hand away from his grayed hair that sprouted around his mouth and on the sides of his head. "You haven't changed a day."

"Unlike you," the other one chuckled in a friendly taunt. Much like his pink hair, nothing else changed about him; unlike the other king who was growing more and more gray each day. The two trotted over to the table. Four seats; only two of them were filled by the two kings. They sat across from each other with paper lining the tabletop.

The gray haired sat down and placed his arms on the table. "When you have boys like mine, it's a reward just having this much hair." He couldn't believe he hasn't pulled out it out by now from all of the stress they caused him.

"It's time though," the pink haired uttered as he took a hold of the paper in his hand. His name, Igneel, written in gold on the top of the paper, followed by his family. Without a glance to the gray haired, he slipped the paper across the tabletop.

Makarov picked up the white parchment and read the words. His eyelids fluttered as his gaze fell back onto Igneel. "You cannot be serious with this offer."

"We do not have a choice, do we?"

"How so?" he placed the paper onto the table. He couldn't believe that Igneel, out of all people, would take this decision into considerations. He could think of million other choices that did not involve this.

"There is no one close to her in age. Not since King Fullbuster was wedded."

The old man's shoulders relaxed as his eyes laid onto the paper again. He remembered that wedding like the back of his hand; it was not something he would forget so soon. "Not even a noble will do? A villager?"

"There is not a person within my kingdom that she wishes to be in the same room with for more than an hour." The pink haired looked down at his finger that held his wedding ring, "Giving her up...is the only way to unite her with one. My queen is nursing a young lad as we speak. A heir to the throne."

"Then...there is little choice to be made." He sighed. If Igneel's lad is able to live until his teenager years, then he would be rightfully placed as the next heir; being the first son. And the daughter, unmarried, would only become an adviser to the kingdom. A low placed job for someone of royalty. "I always thought of our kin finding love elsewhere...in the castle, or a small town villager...but those two of mine rather enjoys short term relationships. I once thought of pushing one of them into a river and hoped a wild woman found him to look after...thinking he was an injured ape." He shook his head. That plan would have failed imminently once his son opened his mouth.

Igneel's eyelids covered half of his dark eyes as he looked at the other king. "Yes, this is the very best time to state to state your sons short affairs that when I'm giving away my only daughter."

Makarov shook his head, "I was only saying, but hopefully Princess Natsha will be different. Her fiery blood should melt my boy's heart." He hoped. Neither one of his boys looked like they would pick a wife over their harem. He was handed the pen and signed his name to the parchment; agreeing to the terms printed on that piece of paper.

Igneel took the paper back and made sure everything else was in order before laying it to the side. "One month should be long enough for them to get to know each other, right?"

Makarov gazed at him. His protectiveness over his daughter was well-known throughout the land; which surprised Makarov when he brought up the marriage between their blood. "Will you be alright without her for that time being?"

"As long as I can enjoy her for two months after her first visit."

"So two visits before the union between our kin?"

"Sounds like a plan." Igneel folded the paper and gave him a slight nod. This meeting turned out better than he first thought it would be. "I will send guards in case my girl decides to ditch your place."

"I'm sure a princess will not be able to sneak past my security."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you haven't meant Natsha since she was a toddler." He flung his hair back as he remembered those times when she wasn't causing trouble. "Oh, what good times were those."

 _'She can't possibly change that much...can she?'_ Makarov's eyebrow raised. He had no problem keeping his two devilish boys at bay, adding a third should not be much of a problem.

Should it?


	2. Chapter 2

The doors were pushed opened by six servants. A girl in a yellow formal dress walked through them. Her eyes narrowed as servants lined up along the purple carpet. Eyes watched her every movement as she stepped on the velvet, and her knight did the same. Her knight stayed one foot behind her; allowing her to go first. The other knights stood by the door as the servants pushed it back closed.

The carpet led up a staircase and then to a golden throne. When the girl stood on the last step of the staircase, instead of staff and servants, their own knights stood along the carpet. The purple crest was entrusted into their armor, unlike her knights who wore gold embalmed into their design. Her group looked out of place within this room.

On the throne was a small man with withering hair. He was snoozing, but when he heard the stomps of the knights, he jerked awake. His eyes widen as he saw the pink haired girl. "P-Princess Natsha!" he abruptly shouted as his eyes twitched.

Was it really the day already?

"Yo Gramps," she muttered out with a wave of her hand. Her knight elbowed her in the side. She turned to glare at the walking piece of metal, but instead she gotten shivers when she looked at those deadly eyes. She sighed, "Good afternoon, Gr- King Makarov."

"I haven't seen you since you were toddler," he uttered in remembrance.

"I don't remember you." She bluntly stated, "Though, Igneel did say some stuff about you. Like how you let your sons run wild, and how you leave the castle to fight. Oh, and when he came back, he say that you were going bald."

"Princess Natsha," the knight growled. Natsha's eyes widen as she froze. "That is not a topic for a conversation within their court."

"No, no," Makarov shook his head. He wanted to hear exactly what Igneel said. "Please go on." The knight's evil aura kept the princess from saying anymore of the subject. The king sighed; he will get it later on. "Nevermind about that. For now, we welcome you to our castle! Dreyar White Wall!"

Natsha nodded. When she was told about having to come to this place, she out rightly denied the request; except Erza wouldn't allow her to do such. It would bring shame to their name if one was to deny a friendly gesture, but Natsha felt something else was brewing.

"My friends," he gestured to the servants that lined up along the carpet, "Will deliver your items to the room you will be staying in. You may look around the castle if you would like. If you have any questions, ask any of them."

"I rather take them myself," she replied.

"Hospitably," Erza whispered to her.

"Say that when evil mage archers enter the castle and I can't find my trusting shield just because I'm lost in this damn place."

"Very well, you are our guest and we only want to treat you as such."

She made a small snort, 'More like a prisoner.'

"And I will be sure to keep the evil mage archers away." He bid her farewell with a small grin, but he added once last thing to keep her on her toes, "Keep your shield close. We never know what neural mage archers lurk within the shadows."

She turned her gaze onto Erza, "Told you."

Erza then set her glare onto the king and shivers went up his spine. Maybe he should set his joking aside whenever that woman was in the room.

Soon the two were ushered into a hallway, leaving her other knights to return to her kingdom to report that the princess was escorted there safe and sound. The servants, who were called off by Natsha, left the two to wander the hallways alone.

"And now we are lost," the scarlet haired uttered as they took the third turn. She was carrying most of Natsha's luggage since she demanded it as her duty. While Natsha only carried whatever Erza herself couldn't, against her protests; she could carry her own stuff.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Natsha waved it off, "Damn castle. Damn servants. Damn old man."

"You rather be in Fullbuster Kingdom?" Erza questioned with a raised of an eyebrow.

"I would rather die than go near that place again. Spent way too many hours of my life there with that Iceblock. Glad that he married that Lugia."

Erza tried to correct her, but when the pink haired rounded the corner, she grinned, and raced ahead. "Wait!" the knight called after her.

At the end of the hallway was a buffed man with a fur coat. It hanged off his shoulders and touched the ground. His built was almost the size of the hallway itself.

"Hey you!" Natsha called him.

He did not hear her or chose not to listen. When she gotten closer to him, she saw gold discs hanging from his ears. 'No wonder he can't hear…' she thought, 'Not with those blocking his ears.'

She pulled on his fur coat and he halted. She grinned, finally she gotten his attention. "Hey, I was calling you." Her lips turned into a circle when the man didn't turn around, instead he only stared forward. She tugged on his sleeve and finally he turned around.

His skin was roughed around his eye, in a shape of a lightning bolt. While his head to his arms were decorated with jewels. 'Must be a noble of some sort.' His eyelids covered half of his orange eyes as he peered down on the small girl. "Yeah?"

"I'm lost."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my room is?"

"No," his lips curled upward. That smile reminded her a little too much of Gray's whenever he thought he had the upper hand; the same smile she wanted to punch his face in. "But I can direct you to mine."

"Nope, I don't want to sleep with a creep."

"Natsha!" The scarlet haired finally caught up to her princess and grabbed her shoulder. "Do you ever know when to zip your mouth?!"

Natsha's eyes narrowed and she waved her thumb at the blonde man, "You want to sleep with this creep?"

"My, feisty." The blonde chuckled.

Erza igoranced her princess and bowed in front of the blond. "Excuse my f-friend here. Her mouth is faster than her brain."

"For now, I will excuse it." He repeated, "For now." Without a glance back, he continued on his way and vanished from their sight.

Erza's famous glare was set on the pink haired, who pounded on the wall. "Dammit, creeps lurkin' in the shadows!" She set down her suitcase and looked at the direction where the blonde ventured off too. Whatever he founded, she did not want to find out, but he could have at least told them something. "You made him leave."

"Me?" Erza stood gasped. From what she had witness, the blonde rather receive strip tease than give any helpful advice.

"I was asking about our rooms and then you came and now he's gone."

Her eyes narrowed, "It…was my fault?"

The pink haired did not hear, instead she rambled away as she walked down the hallway. "I bet if I punched his face, he would have told me then."

"Maybe we should retreat and ask the king for his help? Like the help he offered at the beginning?"

"But then we can't explore!"

"We are lost."

She glanced back at the red haired, "Then how are we supposed to find the King?" She acted like she just rested her case and there was no more to add.

"Retrace our steps."

"Then we aren't lost in the first place."

The knight sighed. It has only been ten minutes since the two were left alone, and she could already feel a headache coming. "We have not found your room, which is lost to us. The king is not lost to us," the knight restated as simply as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked through the great halls. Instead of walls, there were arcs connected to the crossing hallways. She stood in the middle of it and gazed out of the glass on the other side. The castle encircled a piece of land, which was used as a garden. She passed a few windows before a door appeared; she opened it and entered it.

The garden was in a square and huge compared to the one she had at her castle; where her mother ended up killing each one she touched. Natsha somehow inherited that trait because somehow she ended up burning a flower on touch.

Somehow, after finding her room, she managed to lose Erza in those halls. For once she had something in her advantage.

The flowers were sorted by region. She even saw some that specially bloomed in Dragneel; it was probably a gift from her father. The girl walked along the outside of the garden as she looked at each new plant, and careful not to touch them, unless if she wants to dried them completely.

Each was different colors as they ranged from different regions. Those that came from her homeland had a warm feeling; they were usually red, orange or pink. While those from Fullbuster were purple and blue. And those that bloomed in this region were pale, expect their daisies.

Finally, she reached where she started and went into the garden. It had four paths crossing at the center of the garden. "Mom would have a field day inside here," she uttered out loud. If she was a danger to their relations with Dreyar, then adding mom with their garden would not help the bond either.

"I'm having one now."

She lifted her gaze away from the flowers and onto a boy who stood in the middle of the path. In his hands were honeysuckles and he laced his tongue with one. She blinked once and somehow he stood in front of her. He had to look down to make contact with her brown eyes. The girl was older than him by two years, but he was already taller than her. "You new here?"

"Got here this morning," Natsha plainly answered as if the whole world knew it.

He gave a brief nod and asked another question, "Which part of the castle you entered?" His blonde spiky hair waved whenever he shifted his head.

She raised her eyebrow. She may not be the smartest person when it came to socializing, but that was an odd question. "I came through…the front…?" If that wasn't the right answer, then she didn't know what is.

His lip curled into a smile, "Alright then. It's pleased to meet you…" It was almost identical to the other blonde she seen in the hallway, except he was younger and the only scar he had was on his forehead; not over his eye. He wore a vest that showed off his arms and chest; gold was embalmed into the edges.

"Natsha," she finished for him.

Didn't everyone know about their 'hostage' by now?

Without a change in any of his facial features, he lifted her hand to his smooth lips and kissed her tanned skin. "Laxus." His answer was swift and short.

"Would you still be pleased," she paused as she gazed over to the bushes, "to meet me if I came from the back?"

"That's a tricky answer. For one, to find this garden if you wandered from the barracks would be a miracle in the making for one day."

"Cause…" she lifted her eyebrow again, "The castle is a maze…?"

He chuckled at her assumption, "One could say that."

Her lip twitched. Every question she asked, he seemed to dodge or turn it into something else. "Can't you give me a simple answer?"

Once again, he chuckled at her response. "Yes, the castle is a maze, but I'm used to it. Raised here, I was. And two, if you entered the castle from the back, you would have been crowded with the others."

"Others?"

"Experienced entertainers," he winked as if it had a different meaning.

She blinked with confusion. Jokers? Gypsies? Sword swallowers?

He chuckled and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Since you aren't an entertainer, though you can be…you do have the look…" He paused as he looked over her once more, but Natsha waved her hand to get his attention back. "Uh…oh, what are you doing here then?"

"Being held hostage."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. Before he could question her, she already opened her mouth, "Ya?"

"You do not know?" He looked away as if pleased with himself. He held up his fingers and looked down at them, "I'm _Laxus_ , _first_ son of King Makarov."

"First son?" In her experience, people did not state their rank in family in their initial introduction.

"There is a second. A fine gentleman who should have been next in line but because _he_ was born four years later, _he_ couldn't." He looked as if he was boosting about himself when he talked about his 'younger brother'. "People would have been pride to follow such a man like me-him." He corrected himself at last second. "Sting. That is _his_ name."

 _'If that's the blonde I meet in the hallways…then he sure wasn't younger…_ ' she added to her thought, _'nor a fine gentleman…'_ She picked up one of the fallen flowers, "Sounds like you adore him." More like obsess.

His eyes widen as if he has been caught. "Uh…well…my brother is someone to have many admirers. Yeah, that's it." This _Laxus_ looked down at her hand that held the withered flower, "Don't worry about those. More flowers will sprout."

Natsha picked the petals off the flower slowly when she heard footsteps. The two of them turned their gaze from the flowers onto the approaching maid. She scattered through the bushes and when she saw the blonde, she started blushing. Her face changed when she saw the other person in the garden, Natsha. "Princ-"

"Yeah," he interrupted her before she could finish his title.

"King Makarov has called for a feast." She turned her gaze onto the pink haired, "You're Princess Sasha, right?"

She corrected the maid.

"Sorry bout that." The maid closed her eyelids and folded her arms, "You may follow me then, hun."

"…To..?"

"The dining room. Ya haven't found your way around the castle, right? Then I will show you the way, Princess Sa-Natsha." As well keep Natsha's meeting with the Prince in the gardens as a secret. The servant knew well of the Prince's doings within the garden, because she's been in the same situation as well as the other maids.

"Then I shall see you later," the Prince stated with a wink.

Natsha didn't get a word in when the maid pushed her through the maze of bushes and flowers until they appeared back into the archway hallway. The maid had an odd green color hair that went past her shoulders. Compared to Natsha, she was taller and more grown in areas; older than the Princess.

Once the Prince was out of sight, the maid turned to the pink haired, "Would ya rather change into your dining clothes before arriving?"

Finally, the thought of food made her smile. "The faster I get to dinner, the better!"

The maid paused before making a slight nod with her head, "Certainly."

And the two trotted down the hallway, one with a growing stomach, and the other who's had little to no choice.


End file.
